


The Winter Festival

by sorewakomaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Family Guy (Cartoon), The Emoji Movie (2017), Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Yaoi, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorewakomaeda/pseuds/sorewakomaeda
Summary: As the weather gets colder, so do our relationships with our "loved" ones. Nagito Komaeda is stuck in an abusive relationship with a notorious exterminator. Until one night, when a special festival rolls around in the wintry snow, and Komaeda meets someone who would forever change his life. But the question is, will it change for the better? Or for worse?





	1. Chapter 1

The dark cold winter night was colored by the lights of the Winter Carnival, a tall skinny teen walks by himself, his white pinkish hair flows in the nighttime chill. He looked out onto the happy couples having fun, like his friends from his prestigious school. This boy’s name was Nagito Komaeda, he’s only 17, and incredibly depressed. The reason he was so depressed was a mystery for his very few friends, he would decline sympathy and therapy saying he was ‘Just Okay.’ The reason for this was he was living a non-romantic fairytale.

Nagito had a boyfriend, everything was good in the beginning, it was pure, wholesome, until Nagito realized his boyfriend was a horrible person. Bob Duncan, Nagito’s boyfriend, there was a major age gap between them, but nobody knew about that, everyone thought that Bob was also 17, but he was nothing but a liar and a huge ass pedophile who would only just abuse Nagito. Bob forced Nagito into this relationship, and into many other horrible things. Nagito would always put up with it, for he had no self confidence or the courage to stand up to Bob.

A chill went down Nagito’s spine, he shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his chest, using his scarf to cover the bruise marks up along his neck from Bob. Somebody grabbed Nagito’s shoulder tightly, he shook and turned around.  
“Hey Nagito.” Holding a giant wad of cotton candy was Bob, clenching tighter onto Nagito’s shoulder.  
“Hey…” Nagito whispered avoiding eye contact. Bob took a chunk of the cotton candy and bit into it.  
“So I saw this cotton candy, and it made me think of your nasty ass hair.” Bob laughed eating the cotton candy more.  
“Ahaha thank you, I know my hair is disgusting.” Nagito laughed nervously stroking a strand of his hair. Bob took another chunk of the cotton candy and shoved it in Nagito’s hair.  
“See it even matches!” Bob laughed maniacally, Nagito did nothing but stay stiff, he was embarrassed, _What did I do to deserve this man? Such despair indeed_ … Nagito thought as he and Bob moved further into the carnival.

A booth caught Nagito’s attention, it was one of those knock the clown over games. Nagito nudged Bob gently, Bob shot his head down to Nagito and exclaimed;  
“What? I’m busy eyeing that young girl over there.” Nagito had shrunken down and pointed to the clown game.  
“You wanna play that garbage? Alright go ahead.” Bob gave Nagito 4 dollars and left. Nagito coldly stared at Bob as he walked towards the young girl.  
“What a dick, he just left you like that for that other little lady.” The man at the clown stand said, Nagito kept looking back at Bob, he was flirting with the girl, but she was clearly not interested.  
“Yah, he is a giant dick…” Nagito turned his head, his eyes met the man at the counter, the man stared deep into Nagito’s eyes.  
“So uh…” Nagito shoved the money shakily on the counter, the man put his hand on Nagito’s.

You could hear the heartbeat coming from the man and Nagito. The man took the money quickly and gave Nagito the balls.  
“My name is Peter, Peter Griffin.” Peter smiled kindly, Nagito blushed as he held up one ball.  
“Komaeda Nagito… truly a pleasure meeting you sexy ass bitch you be looking like a snACC- I mean... Peter.” Nagito smiled throwing the ball directly at the clown, that ball bounced onto all the other clowns, knocking them all down.  
“WOAH!” Peter exclaimed, “I’ve never seen anybody do that before!”  
“That’s apart of my good luck, I go to the school near here, Hope’s Peak Academy, I’m the Super High School level Lucky.” Nagito laughed. Peter picked a HUGE Barry Bee Benson plushie from off the shelf.  
“This prize is yours Komaeda congrats!”  
“Oh thank you, but just call me Nagito…” Nagito hugged the Barry Bee Benson plushie and stood at the stand like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Nagito talked for the whole rest of the night, getting to know each other better. Peter told Nagito about his life in Quahog, and how he loved it so much better than Weeaboo land. 

“Quahog sounds nice, there’s no Bob Duncan there.” Nagito laughed nervously, looking at his boyfriend who was trying to flirt with some 10 year old girls. 

“That man is a wuss for treating you like garbage!” Peter exclaimed, “If I was your boyfriend I’d treat you like the most precious person in the world!” Nagito was taken back by that comment.  _ The most precious person in the world…?  _

“You wouldn’t want me, I’m trash, and besides, I deserve somebody as awful as Bob because that’s just how my luck works!” Nagito sighed sadly.

“WHAT! I’ve only known you for about 3 hours and you my friend, are a true treasure, you don’t deserve that revolting Bob Duncan!” 

 

Bob started making his way over, he pulled Nagito by his scarf wrapped around his neck, choking Nagito. 

“Hey Nagito I’m ready to go home and give you the Bob Duncan experience in bed!” Bob dragged Nagito away. Peter jumped out from behind the stand and tackled Bob using his fat body. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You can’t treat him like that!”  Peter punched Bob. 

“Get off me you fatass! Nagito here loves it when I shove my bug poison up his frail booty hole!” Bob released Nagito’s scarf, freeing him. Nagito pulled on Peter to get him off.

“Peter this is like suicide! You can’t fight Bob!” 

“Nagito, for you, I’d die in the Gulags, in the depths of Russia.” Peter punched Bob Duncan until he was bleeding excessively from all his holes. 

 

Nagito stood there in amazement. _ That big ol’ sexy bitch ass looking snacc just saved me from an abusive relationship...thank Shrek I won’t be shitting bug poison anymore! _ Nagito ran and hugged Peter.

“PETER MY HERO!” Nagito kissed Peter and ran into his bloodied arms. Peter carried Nagito on his back and they both flipped off Bob. 

“You’ll regret this Nagito! I’m the best thing that’s ever gonna be in your life and in your asshole!” Bob slithered away like the filthy snake man he was. 

“Hey Nagito, wanna go to this great place I know? It’s called Grillby’s it’s super yummy uwu” Peter inquired to his new stolen boyfriend. 

“Of course I want too, if I can get a piece of that shnacc 0w0!!!!” Nagito was carried by Peter out of the Winter carnival, but the one piece of cotton candy in Nagito’s hair got caught on a pole, which fell on a torch which burned everyone at the carnival alive. 

 

One man stood on a hill, watching over the fire and destruction, he noticed Peter carrying Nagito over to Grillby’s. He took a close look at Nagito and he smiled. 

“That boy, that boy right there! He’s got a fine as shit  _ A S S _ (☉‿☉)!!! I wanna get a piece of that  _ S N A CC _ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧” The man said as he rubbed his moustache maniacally. He ran down the hill and laughed like an evil villain, because there’s always one fucker who has to fuck up the relationship right? 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter carried his new boyfriend all the way to his favorite bar, Grillby’s. They broke down the door and sat down at the bar. Grillby came over and looked Peter in the eye. 

“Welcome 🅱 eter!” Grillby exclaimed happily, Peter pulled a chair out for Nagito and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“We’ll have the ketchup and fries Gwillby-sama UwU tank chu” Peter cried happily. 

“Of course  🅱 eter!” Grillby went into the kitchen to get that shit. Everyone in the bar cheered as Peter stood up.

“MY FELLOW  🅱 ’s! This is my new boyfriend Nagito Komaeda!” Peter exclaimed waving his hands at his blushing boyfriend. Everyone in the restaurant cheered.

Everyone in the bar was great friends with Peter, it was everyone like Shrek, Megan Parker, Benito Mussolini, Makoto Naeggs, Gene the Emoji, his waifu Jailbreak, and Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors. 

“How did you guys meet 0w0?” Inquired Mussolini eating a bowl of Gay Spaghetti, made out of the original Gay Spaghetti Chef. Peter grinned and sat back down next to Nagito. 

“Why don’t you tell them Nagito!” Peter, “No pressure sweetheart.” Peter kissed his cheek. 

“Well, it was at the Winter carnival, I was with my asshole of an ex boyfriend Bob Duncan-”

As soon as Nagito said ‘Bob Duncan’ the entire bar gasped.

“That no good Bob Duncan!” Gene the Emoji exclaimed. Nagito laughed nervously. 

“He’s awful I know...he treated me like garbage that he did, he let me go where Peter had been working, it was really romantic, he beat the ever loving shit out of Bob in front of everyone!” The people cheered for Peter and Nagito’s happy relationship. 

 

Grillby came out with the food. _Ah yes, finally...some good fucking food…_ Thought Nagito happily. A giant plate of ketchup and fries all together surrounded with rose petals. 

“Enjoy you happy two 0w0!” He left back into the kitchen. Nagito and Peter started nomming the food together.

“This is really good Peter! What was this called again?” Nagito inquired, mouth covered in ketchup. Peter laughed and wiped the ketchup off his own face. 

“Ketchup and Fwench Fwies my dearest Nagito.” Peter leaned in to kiss Nagito with his small ketchup mouth. Nagito suddenly fell to the floor, hands clenching his stomach. 

“Nagito my dear what’s wrong??” Peter cried, tears fell down Nagito’s face as a crowd of people surrounded him.

“I...I don’t know Peter….I feel…” Nagito started coughing. Gene the Emoji stepped up and placed his hand on Nagito’s forehead.

“Don’t worry fellas, I’m a doctor in the Emoji Movie too xddd.” Gene’s face expression became really sad.

“What’s wrong with him Gene??” Peter inquired nervously. 

 

“I’m afraid that Nagito has gotten a very serious disease…” Gene whispered. Everyone in the room was still and scared, they didn’t know what to do. 

“Fandomitis…” Everybody in the room screamed.

“You mean the rare STD that only comes from characters with toxic fandoms??” Benito Mussolini cried. 

“Yes…” Gene cried nervously. Peter had tears rolling down his face fast. 

“But DanganRonpa’s fandom is not toxic!” Makoto Naegg’s said, “We’re pretty chill, especially with our shipping and sexuality headcanons and opinions about characters! Haiji is our chillest character” 

“Bob....Bob Duncan...he must’ve given it...to me…” Nagito whispered, coughing more. Peter clenched his fists and fell to the floor.

“CURSE YOU BOB DUNCAN FROM DISNEY CHANNEL’S 2010 HIT SERIES, GOOD LUCK CHARLIE!!!!” He cried. 

 

Suddenly, the door busted open, snow and harsh winds blew in Grillby’s. At the door stood a man in a red tailcoat with a floppy hat. 

“I know how to get rid of Fandomitis…” The mysterious man said. Everyone looked at him hopefully.

“We must travel all the way to Mother Russia...and get the 4Channing Flower…” The mysterious man whispered, pulling out a picture of the flower from his red tailcoat.

“Alright then let’s go!” Peter exclaimed excitedly. The mysterious man pushed Gene aside and took a good look at Nagito. 

“A very handsome boy he is…” He whispered, touching Nagito’s hair. Peter glared at the mysterious man. 

“We shall make the perilous journey immediately!” The mysterious man cried, stepping to the door. Peter picked up Nagito and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t worry honey...we’ll get you help…” Peter and the Mysterious man made their way to Mother Russia, to find the 4Channing Flower. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The journey was long and hard, like Peter’s nipples in the cold wintry air, making their way to Mother Russia. Peter had no problem carrying his boyfriend over the ice and snow of the harsh winter.

“We have not much further left to go!” We can make it!” The mysterious man said happily. 

“Yah...I hope so.” Peter kissed his boyfriend’s forehead again. They made their way up the mountains and harsh winter snow. They didn’t realize that somebody was following them close behind. 

Peter took a rest and laid his boyfriend down onto a fallen tree, laying him in the leaves and stroking his face.

“You two are very close, no?” The mysterious man commented, Peter nodded.

“Oh yah, I love Nagito with all my big fuzzy heart, I’d die in a labor camp for him y’know, it’s that kind of love!” Peter smiled happily.

“I had a love like that once...He was a fine man, strong square mustache and a powerful fascist ruler.” 

“He sounds pretty good.”

“On our wedding night...he didn’t show up, he dumped me for an Italian jerk!”  
“Those fucking Italians!” Peter hated Italians. 

 

Peter’s stomach growled, and he groaned. The mysterious man looked at him with concern in his eyes.

“What is wrong Peter?” The mysterious man inquired. 

“I gotta go to al ba ño :(!” Peter ran over to a bush and you know damn well what happens you kinky fucks. 

 

The mysterious man leaned over to Nagito and smiled, stroking the sleeping boy’s face gently while whispering;

“Soon you will be mine Nagito…” A noise came from another bush not too far from Peter’s pissing bush. 

“Who’s there?” The mysterious man inquired, out stepped a familiar figure. It was Bob Duncan.

“I’m taking my boyfriend back!” Bob charged towards Nagito’s body and smiled maniacally. The mysterious man threw himself onto Bob and punched him in the face. 

“He is mine now!” The mysterious man pushed Bob down and they landed near a cliff. Bob knew he couldn’t win against the mysterious man, so he whispered one last thing before falling.

“Y’know Jo....he’ll never love you... he’ll always be dedicated to me.” Bob threw himself off the cliff and ripped off the mysterious man’s hat. It flew down along with Bob.

“Shit…”  The mysterious man whispered, covering his face with his giant scarf. 

 

“Oh hey mysterious guy I’m back!” Peter called out. The mysterious man covered his face and waved.

“Let’s continue on…” The mysterious man mumbled.

 

They traveled farther and farther, past the land of Tumblr, Schnitzel Land, and Google +. Peter grew tired and fell, but he held Nagito tight. 

“How much further till we reach Russia?” Peter inquired impatiently.

“Oh! We are already here!” The mysterious man lifted his hand and revealed the wonderful land of Mother Russia. Peter gasped and ran down the hill. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The mysterious man led Peter and Nagito to the nearest Hospital. They stood in front of a large white building with smoke and a nasty aura coming from behind it.

“That’s a great hospital!” Peter exclaimed happily.

“It’s the best one here in mother Russia!” The mysterious man replied,  “Here they will give you the 4Channing flower” He took them into the Hospital and they sat and waited for the doctor to arrive. 

“The doctor will be out soon don’t worry comrades!” The mysterious man waited with them patiently. Nagito slightly woke up and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Hey Peter...Did we make it to Russia?” 

“Yah babe...we did make it to Russia.” Peter smiled and kissed his boyfriend lightly. The mysterious man smiled. The doctor came out and tapped Peter’s shoulder.

“Comrade, could you please step inside with me real quick?” The doctor said in his thick Russian accent.

“Oh yeah sure,” Peter stepped back with a tone of sadness, “I’ll be back soon sweetheart.” Peter left the room with the doctor. 

 

Nagito and the mysterious man sat alone together. Nagito twiddled his thumbs and kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with the mysterious man. 

“Don’t be nervous, dear Nagito.” The mysterious man said ominously. Nagito lifted his head and smiled nervously.

“This is all my fault…” 

“How so?” 

“I let Bob abuse and hurt me, nothing we ever did was consensual, it was always everything he wanted.” The mysterious man placed a hand on Nagito’s shoulder and smiled warmly. 

“First off how the fuck is that you’re fault lol.” He said, but then changed his attitude to gentle, “It’s all gucci gang comrade, Bob is dead now.” The mysterious man laughed, Nagito laughed nervously as he moved himself away from the man. 

“Comrade! Why must you seem so afraid of me?” The mysterious man moved closer to Nagito, Nagito moved a chair over, and the man would also move, until Nagito reached the last chair and banged into the wall. The wall suddenly started to fall over. All 4 walls of the doctor’s waiting room fell down to reveal...the Gulags, deep in the depths of Russia.

 

“Hey um...what’s going on here?” Nagito inquired, he looked up at the giant red sign that said ‘GULAG’ He grabbed his hair and ruffled it around in frustration. 

“We’re at the Gulags of course!” The mysterious man took off his tailcoat and large scarf to reveal that he was- 


	6. Chapter 6

“Joseph Stalin?!” Nagito inquired, standing above him was the incredibly infamous communist leader of Russia during World War II. 

“That is correct comrade! It is I, Joseph Stalin!” Stalin announced, the USSR anthem played behind him at full blast. Nagito got up and just smiled, not out of happiness, out of anxiousness and being a pussy. 

“But why? Why Stalin?” Nagito cried, Stalin grabbed Nagito close, pulling him into Stalin’s chest. 

“Because Nagito Komaeda...I love you, more than a comrade.” Stalin leaned in for a kiss, but Nagito leaned back, falling out of Stalin’s arms. Nagito became incredibly frustrated, he then realized that he hadn’t seen Peter for a long time. 

 

“Where’s Peter?!” Nagito cried looking around him, Stalin grabbed Nagito’s back and just laughed. 

“Follow me my love.” Stalin took Nagito into the Gulags. Around Nagito were suffering people who were being executed and working their asses off and doing things that happen in a Gulag. People like Katy Perry, your pedophile uncle, the hopes and dreams of starving children in Africa, and the entirety of the Voltron fandom. Nagito cringed as he passed by the Voltron fandom, those are some scary fuckers man. 

 

Stalin finally stopped at a fire pit surrounded by Russian soldiers. Nagito looked closely inside and saw him, he saw Peter being beaten alive. 

“PETER!” Nagito cried, he fell to his knees and started crying, “LET HIM GO!” Nagito cried and cried, but Stalin just laughed. 

“Why should I?” Stalin inquired, Nagito stood up and sniffled his white little nose. 

“Because he’s my tasty thiccy boi snaccy poo husbando anime waifu who I have a waifu pillow of and everythingy nya owo desu-channnnnnn!!!” Nagito slapped Stalin, a few Russian soldiers came and grabbed Nagito aggressively. 

“Fine! Stop beating the fat pig comrades!” Stalin announced, “Now Nagito, if you really care for that middle aged pig, you will agree to my conditions to keep him alive!” Stalin laughed because that’s what villains usually do in this situation.

“I’ll do anything Stalin-chan!” Nagito begged, going down on his knees and pleaded like a lil’ bitch. Stalin knelt down and grabbed Nagito’s frail chinny chin, and whispered in his face.

“Marry me.” Nagito made direct eye contact with Stalin, shaking his head nervously he shrieked. 

“Fine! I’ll marry you! Just don’t hurt my dearest Peter-kun…” Stalin grabbed Nagito and forcibly kissed him.

“Excellent! COMRADES!” Stalin cried, “Get our wedding started for the lovely Nagito and I!” Stalin asked his soldier to carry Nagito away. 

 

Stalin went into where Peter was being tortured, he grabbed Peter by his ripped and bloodied shirt. He turned to his soldiers and whispered. 

“Execute this pig, immediately.” The soldiers looked at Stalin confused. One brave soldier spoke up to Stalin and said, 

“But comrade, you said not to kill him!” 

“Comrade! My dear Nagito said not to _ HURT _ him, never said not to _ KILL _ him. Burn him alive!” He dropped Peter and walked away, without hesitation the soldiers picked up Peter to have him be burned alive. 

“Yah but wouldn’t it hurt Peter if he were burning alive…” whispered one of the guards. 

“Hey guys...Please don’t kill me I’m not that bad of a guy!” Peter pleaded and pleaded, but the guards didn’t listen to him. They made it to a giant furnace, the guards threw Peter in and slammed the large door. The screams of Peter were silenced by the burning flames melting his skin. It was the end of Peter Griffin. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Nagito sat alone in a room covered in communist flags. The bright red and yellow burned his eyes and made him sad.  _ Why must all my relationships end so horribly…?  _ Nagito thought as he tried on a wedding veil that Stalin had given him. Nagito started to weep, thinking about all the good times he had with Peter, and how it was a mistake, Nagito’s happiness of love led to his sadness and possibly Peter’s demise. 

“What, so now if I marry Stalin it’ll be all gucci gang for him and horrible for me?” Nagito slammed his head down on the vanity. 

“Stupid luck, I hate it so...so…” Nagito started coughing again and he grabbed a hold of his chair. 

“The Fandomitis...dammit I forgot about that…” Nagito fell off the chair and started coughing up blood. He suddenly he heard a popping noise. He looked down at his pants and pulled them down. Nagito’s eyes went wide and he screamed,

“MY DICK FELL OFF!” Nagito just stared at his tiny dick dissociating on the floor. It evaporated into the air and Nagito sighed and banged his head against the wall.  

 

There was a knock at the door, Nagito quickly put on his pants as the door opened, it was Stalin holding a white tuxedo. 

“This is for you my love!” Stalin threw the tuxedo onto the cheap bed in the communist flag room. 

“Thanks...it’s nice…” Nagito picked up the tuxedo and inspected it carefully, he put on a fake smile. Stalin shut the door and blew a kiss at Nagito. Nagito threw the tuxedo on the floor and fell to the floor and sobbed. 

“Oh Peter, wh're art thee? wherefore might not but mine own luck bringeth such did hurt towards thee.  I can't dealeth with this much teen any longeth'r. I doth not wanteth to marryeth this communist pig! oh god saveth me prithee” Nagito cried in Shakespearean. 

 

Suddenly, Nagito heard a faint voice call out to him, he looked up to see a white figure standing above him. 

“Do not cry Nagito.” The figure called, “Stalin has ordered Peter to be executed and burned alive.” 

“WHAT?! That makes me wanna cry-” Nagito’s cry was cut off by seeing who the white figure was. It was God himself, the king of kings, @LuckyLucianoOG,  Lucky Luciano. 

“He will be reborn, you worry not, Stalin will pay, because you know  _ I’ll do it to ‘em _ ” Lucky Luciano disappeared into thin air, leaving Nagito in amazement. 

“Damn, how high am I…? Nagito questioned as he trusted his faith in Luciano. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Silence, the furnace had been burned all out. The wedding of Stalin and Nagito was only minutes away. Two guards stood watch over the furnace. 

“Comrade, how do you feel about the marriage of Papa Stalin and the white snacc?” Guard 1 inquired, the other shrugged and replied,

“Let Papa Stalin be happy, I personally think the Japanese boy shouldn’t be the one he marries!” 

“Why so comrade?”  
“Because he no snacc, he not even attractive and stuff!” 

“True, he look like  skeleton!” The 2 guards laughed, the furnace door opened and a blue lighting surrounded the 2 commie guards. 

“What in the name of Vodka and bread is happening?!” Guard 2 exclaimed, his neck was twisted and he died and so did the other guard rawr xddddd. 

“Don’t make fun of my hubby like that.” Out of the Furnace stepped a skeleton with a blue hoodle and one blue eye, “Or you’re gonna have a   **_b a d  t i m e_ ** _. _ ”

 

The bells started to ring, it was time for the wedding of Nagito and Stalin, the skeleton became infuriated and dashed towards the sound of the bells.

“I’M COMING NAGITO MY LOVE!” The skeleton exclaimed, a blue flame coming from his eye. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly, the walls of the chapel collapsed on top of Chungus bc he’s a dead meme. There he was, a skeleton with a blue hoodie and blue eye. 

“Peter?” Nagito cried happily, running towards the skeleton. He threw off the tuxedo and tried jumping to reach the skeleton. But Stalin was not in the mood for this, so he took out a whip and lassoed Nagito before he could reach his skeleton lover. 

“NAGITO!” The skeleton called, floating down to try and reach Nagito, but Stalin had already embraced Nagito, pulling a gun out from his uncircumsized penis. 

“Hold it right there fat boy, if you come any closer, I will blow out this beautiful boy’s brains!” Stalin cocked the gun and placed it inside of Nagito’s mouth. 

“Oh God oh fuck,,,,,I just shidded and farded,,,,” The skeleton said, lowering himself towards the ground. Stalin slowly removed the gun from Nagito’s mouth. 

“Good.” 

 

The pressure Nagito felt from the tight whip around him, made him feel something come out from his chest, going all the way up to his throat and out his mouth. Nagito coughed up more blood, startling Stalin and causing him to pull the trigger, shooting Nagito’s nose and eye. 

“NAGITO!” Stalin and the skeleton exclaimed at the same time. Stalin loosened the whip and held him tight. 

“I has't hath killed that gent. I cannot liveth knowing yond i hath killed mine own dearest Nagito! anon i shall shooteth myself and kicketh the bucket, so we can beest togeth'r in the Communist Xanadu!” Stalin held the gun under his chin and fired it immediately. 

The blood spilled of the deceased communist leader fell heavily unto the beautiful boy, the skeleton pushed Stalin’s body away and held up Nagito, touching his eye and nose. 

“Nagito, I’m so very sorry…” The skeleton carried Nagito’s body out of the damaged chapel, and made his excursion back to Weeaboo land. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Before they made it back, the skeleton had gotten tired from the journey. He placed Nagito in a field of grass and sat down under the radiant sun. Surrounding Nagito were a shit ton of flowers, so the skeleton decided to pick out one from the ground and place it into Nagito’s frail, boney hands. Suddenly, and without warning, there was this total eclipse of the sun. It got very dark  And there was this strange humming sound, like something from another world. And when the light came back, Nagito’s eyes fluttered open, and he was good as new. 

“Peter…? How did this 4Channing flower get here? And Where are we?” Nagito rose up slowly, but the skeleton pushed him back down and kissed him with excitement. 

“I am no longer Peter my dearest Nagito, I am now Sans...BUT YOU’RE BACK!!!” The hugged and kissed and all that couple shit. 

 

Sans told Nagito about Stalin’s suicide and how he carried Nagito all the way back here, Nagito was amazed and showered his waifu Sans with love and kisses. 

They eventually returned to Weeaboo Land, on a Sunday, where everyone had been waiting for them to return home. The people cheered and cried their names. Then Kanye West came to them with fingers up his ass and moaned to them.

“Komaeda, Sans, you have shown so much bravery, going to Russia and surviving the Gulags. Today we shall celebrate you and all your accomplishments!” Kanye moaned seductively as the fingers went in and out of his ass. 

 

To fully understand this sophisticated work of literature, we highly recommend you try and research every possible reference, historical figure, or check some meme archives, then come back and read the whole thing again. But for now, this is where our story reaches its ultimate conclusion. 

 

And that’s why we celebrate Fingers in His Ass Sunday. The End. 

[ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AyzliDcLV2Q ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AyzliDcLV2Q)

  
  



End file.
